


Hikaru's live chat with family

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, video-chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on  Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru's live chat with family

It was the monthly video chat with family members. Hikaru looked forward toward that. Seeing his family from a screen didn't feel the same as being with them from face to face but boy did it feel good to see them. Demora was going on four. She was born from a surrogate  by using Hikaru's sister's egg and his husbands sperm. She was a Sulu. His sister was happy that she could help them. Hell, she shipped them!

The screen glowed to life.

"Hai daddy!" Demora said, with Ben in the background making dinner.

"Hey pumpkin," Hikaru said. "How have you been?"

Demora grinned.

"I lost a tooth," Demora said, pointing to a blank spot in her mouth. "The credit fairy is going to leave me a credit but I don't want a credit." Then she loudly proclaimed, "I want a katana!"

In the background Ben turned around then spat at out what he was tasting in the kitchen sink. Hikaru had a short but hearty laugh. They were going to be coming to the Yorktown in a few months for Shore-Leave to unwind. There were officers who could not wait to unwind. Some were going stir crazy. Just a few days ago there was a incident in the mess hall. Hikaru was there when the incident unfolded. Scotty was the one who broke it off with some help from Spock. The help Spock had given was simply standing there in the middle of the doorway until someone caught sight of him, silence filled the room, and Spock raising his left eyebrow. All in that order. With Scotty thanking the Vulcan for coming to his help.

"You are not getting a katana!" Ben shouted back.

Demora was smiling.

"Can I get a katana?" Demora said, with pleading eyes.

"Maybe when you are older," Hikaru said. "Then I can get you a katana."

Demora pouted, pressing her lips together in a very cute way.

"I want to be like you when I grow up," Demora said. "Fighting Klingons, helping other alien races, and exploring the unknown."

"You could easily become a captain," Hikaru said. "Or a science officer."

"Yeeeaah,"  Demora said. "Daddy told me that the captain has been grooming you to captain your own ship."

"Oh?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Ben stopped spinning the spoon then rubbed the back of his neck looking over in the direction of Hikaru with a sheepish expression on his face. Apologetic, for the time being. "Daddy is just jealous he is not serving on the _Enterprise_. But other than that, Captain Kirk is a role model for me."

"You are my  role model, Dad." Demora said.

Ben came behind Demora.

"Daddy's turn," Ben said, lifting her off the chair. "Get ready for dinner, princess."

"Okay, Daddy!" Demora skipped her way down the hall. 

Ben turned his attention toward the screen.

"I miss you," Ben said. "When are you going to be on the Yorktown?"

"Two months, three days, and forty-three minutes," Hikaru said. "We recently discovered tribbles."

"Tribbles?" Ben said, raising his eyebrows.  "What is that?"

"Cute fluffy hair pieces except they are not hair pieces," Hikaru said. "Doctor McCoy has managed to sterilize some." He took out a pair of cooing tribbles. "I got them right from the source." He had a grin on his face. "They are for my lovely partner and my beautiful partner. Thank the great bird of the galaxy for tribbles!"

The tribbles were cooing.

"Soo cute," Ben said. "I look forward to them."

"You can get a fat tribble," Hikaru said. "You see without it being sterilized, all it does upon eating is reproduce. Can destroy a entire ecosystem with that kind of species." He looked his husband in the eye. "I miss you, too."

"So," Ben said. "Where does your friend Pavel live?"

Hikaru sighed. 

"I thought we talked about this." Hikaru said.

"We never finished." Ben said.

"He clearly prefers women." Hikaru said.

"So? You said he is bisexual. I don't want to compete  with a kid!" Ben said.

Hikaru had a soft laugh.

"You will not have to," Hikaru said. "I told him that I was all ready married to a man."

Ben appeared to be relieved.

"He is in your bedroom, sleeping, isn't he?" Ben asked.

"I suggested that he be moved to Ensign Carly's quarters." Hikaru said.

Ben laughed.

"You didn't do much to sway the captain." Ben said.

"Honestly? I am concerned for Pavel. He is the horniest man I have ever met." Hikaru said.

"Smells like trouble."  Ben said.

"We have seperate beds." Hikaru said.

"Oh, good, because the thought of you. . ." Ben said.

"We have shared the same quarters for two years," Hikaru said. "I would never sleep with a seventeen year old."

"Good." Ben said.

"How has my sister been?"  Hikaru asked.

"She wants to have a baby shower with me and Demora there. She is expecting with that Andorian fellow." Ben had a wave with his hand. "Fred something." He shrugged. "Your aunt, oh god, I love her but she snores!" He flailed his arms. "I am going to have to make Bob get back together with her! She is ruining my beauty sleep! Our beauty sleep, I mean."

"My aunt lives with you?" Hikaru asked, with wide eyes.

"She thinks Bob was cheating on her," Ben said. "Been here for the past month."

"Have you talked to Bob in the past month?" Hikaru asked. "Where is my aunt, anyway?"

"She is at the spa. And no, I have not." Ben said.

"Talk to Bob." Hikaru said.

"I will."  Ben said, with a nod.

"Did you meet any Vulcans while I have been gone?" Hikaru asked.

"Noooo but I got two tickets to a male dominated planet!" Ben held up the tickets. "We can go after the five year mission is over."

Hikaru gasped.

"Young, sexy, attractive, men?" Hikaru asked.

"YES!" Ben said.

"You are so sexy right now." Hikaru said.

"Love you too." Ben said.

"Daddy,aunt Debra has come back!" Demora shouted from the background.

"I will bring Demora a toy katana." Hikaru said.

"You better!" Ben said, with a glare.

"Hikaru out." Hikaru said.

The screen turned to black. He could hear the soft snoring coming from behind belonging to Pavel. Pavel was exhausted from the recent mission he had gone on that lasted for three days. The captain, the doctor, the ensign, Scotty, and two security officers who never returned. Hikaru put away the tribbles. Then Hikaru went into the bedroom, went undressed, then went into his bed that was alongside Pavel's bed. Hikaru picked up a rope that was connected to Pavel's ankle then slipped it on. Pavel was speaking in Russian in his sleep. Hikaru knew tonight would be one of Pavel's night terrors.

Mostly because the captain approached him and told him that during the time they had been out-of-contact with the _Enterprise_ , he had been experiencing night terrors. It wore the doctor out trying to make sure the kid didn't get himself killed. The remaining security officer, apparently, didn't get worn out by that. Jim was asleep during that time and so was Scotty. Except he was wide awake on the third night during the out-of-contact period. Hikaru knew he had to comfort the young man and ensure he didn't walk out in the hallway wearing nothing.

It felt good to be Hikaru Sulu.


End file.
